Not Talking
by hannaby
Summary: Fed up with being teased by her own boyfriend, she refuses to say even one word to him. - Troyella oneshot.


**Disclaimer; **I own nothing, but the plot.

**Rated; **T

**-**

**Not Talking****  
**By: _-j'adore la hannah._

_-_

"I said I was sorry."

She shook her head at him and turned the other direction. No way she was going to talk to him. "I'm sorry, Ella! How many times must I say it?"

Gabriella pretended to think and count with her fingers, writing in the air: _1,000,000_. Troy threw his head back in frustration, "You can't be serious. I care about you. You haven't talked to me in days." He paused for effect, but she didn't change her position. "Come on! We're boyfriend and girlfriend, even if nobody really _knows_ about it."

Her eyes hit the ceiling and she gave her first speech since Wednesday, "If we were dating and you even cared a bit about me, you'd accept me for the person I am. Honestly, I'm tired of hiding our relationship when I see nothing wrong with it. Just because you're a jock doesn't mean you have the right to push me around. All you do is make fun of me in front of your basketball pals because you have a stupid reputation to keep up."

He attempted to interrupt, but she beat him to it. "First, you call me a nerd. Then freaky, then a loser, then weird, then..-"

"It's a _long list_. I _get it_." Troy heaved out a breath and she continued, "Then 'fugly', and now rounding up and closing this list - easy. So therefore, I am _not_ speaking to you."

Troy's jaw hit the floor and his nose wrinkled, "You know I think you're beautiful. It's just an act."

"-That I'm sick of." Gabriella cut in, blew up in his face and stopped talking afterward."Easy? You think I'm easy? I haven't let you go past first base!"

"Aw, baby, you're so cute when you're angry." He tried adding humor to their conversation, but he could tell it only made her angrier.

She just crossed her arms, "Will you shut up? You are so immature and annoying! Goodness, that is it! I'm not saying more to you."

Troy sighed ponderously and grabbed both of her hands, which she yanked back in a quick second and refused to look him in the eye. "I love you, Ella. I'm really sorry! _So_ sorry!"

The expression splashed on her face said it all: '_Don't talk to me, don't touch me, don't even look at me!_'

He sat on the couch next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, comfortingly, "Hey.. please? Look, I miss your voice already. I miss you."

Gabriella shivered as he planted kisses down her jawline, massaging her sides, but refused to pay attention to any of it. She huffed and used all the strength she had to push him away, and it only made him embrace her once more. "Please.. don't make me beg."

"Beg." She muttered simply.

"Really..?" With a questionable look, Troy seemed hopeful.

"No." She shot back.

He groaned and looked away, once in a while, peering over at her, "I'll tell Chad and them that we're together. I don't care. I absolutely hate it when you're silent and don't speak to me, babe."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and used heavy sarcasm on her words, "You sure your stupid little basketball friends won't mind? I sure as hell know that they will, and you too! You only care about looking good in front of others. I don't need your use of thought of consideration. Leave me alone. I'm not ta-"

"You've told me you wouldn't talk to me almost four times already and you always pounce on me with a comeback!"

Her nose wrinkled at that comment and she turned away again. His blue eyes stared at her with intensity, "Baby.."

"I am not your _baby_. And I am not talking to the _likes of you_." Gabriella hissed out. She scoffed, her gesture practically saying it was over and done with.

Troy's orbs went wide, "The likes of me? Come on, you still love me, don't you?"

He placed a hand on her knee, "I know you're upset and-" She eyed him, making him flinch and continue on later, "-And I know you probably hate my guts for calling you those things. I didn't know how.. well, I didn't know you wanted people to figure it out."

Her glare burned a hole in his skin, making it obvious she had mentioned telling the public.

"Okay, okay. I get it. I was just too scared. This sterotype thing at school is obviously very important. I'm sorry."

Softening the gaze on her face, she began to feel flustered and merely faced the other direction once more. "Please count that as the millionth apology." Troy pleaded.

His fingers danced up her thigh in a soothing motion and she chose to try and ignore it, yet questioned how she could continue to. They were taunting her, almost, brushing along her leg with movement she couldn't resist. His lustful glances killed her and all she wanted to do was grab him, pushing her mouth onto his. Nope, she wasn't going to give into him.

A smirk drew on his face while her breathing grew short. "Stop it." She demanded. "I'm not s-su-supposed to be ta-talking to y-"

Troy ceased her words by pressing his lips onto Gabriella's. A low moan left his mouth immediately at the contact, leaving her to quiver. It was so strong, she couldn't bear it. He's never kissed her like this before. Troy let their tongues battle for dominance while tangling his hand in her curly, brown locks. She struggled out of his grip, failing quickly.

Why did she have to be so weak under pressure?

"No way, Ella.."

He never left her soft lips for a second nor hesitated to caress her leg, neck, or cheek. God, the effect he had on her was torture. The way his mouth moved with hers was so together, as well as their bodies. They fit like a jigsaw puzzle - legs twisted within each other and hands lacing every few seconds. His light kisses deepened, bruising the side of her lips as her nail playfully traced down his chest.

Gabriella longed for that intimate feeling after he pulled away from her. She was at a loss of words and her chestnut colored eyes blinked only barely at him. He spoke slowly, "I plan on telling the guys about us tomorrow."

Her hair was flown in front of her face in a whiny manner and she said, "You can't just make out with me like that and pull away. That's so un-"

"Hey," He held a finger up to her, "You said you weren't talking to me." With shock, her jaw dropped and eyes widened when he let go of her.

All Troy did was shrug, "Sorry Montez." Starting for the door, his last words were, "I'll call you later, babe."

Gabriella was amazed by his exit and hesitated to believe the scene that was seconds in front of her. She crossed her arms defeated by her own line.

"Well god, I'll be damned."

-


End file.
